


Casal Uchiha

by baddieyang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Fofo, agente secreto, itasaku - Freeform, sakuita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: A vida de casado não é nada fácil, ainda mais quando seu marido é um agente secreto que vive chegando em casa com a roupa suja e cheio de machucados
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 2





	Casal Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi criada à partir de uma capa que peguei de doação, para ver a capa, entre em meu perfil do SS, de mesmo user daqui.

Mais um dia comum na casa dos Uchiha, Sakura estava preparando o jantar enquanto esperava seu marido voltar de mais uma de suas viagens à trabalho. Sendo um agente secreto, não era difícil ele ser requisitado por alguma vertente de sua empresa em outros países, resultando em viagens que podem demorar entre uma semana e uns dois meses.

Durante esses períodos, Sakura ficava na companhia de  Mikoto , mãe de  Itachi , e, sendo uma  Uchiha de nascença, ela sabe como é o negócio da família, então sempre chama a cunhada para ficar em sua casa durante a  ausência de  Itachi , assim como do filho mais novo e de seu próprio marido.

Com o retorno de todos sendo iminente, Sakura deixa a casa de sua sogra e volta para a sua própria, para que pudesse deixar tudo preparado para quando  Itachi chegasse. O moreno sempre chegava cheio de machucados e com os olhos quase fechando de  cansaço por causa da viagem e das missões que tinha que cumprir, não era difícil ele dormir por um dia inteiro quando chegava.

Assim que terminou de colocar todas as panelas e pratos na mesa, Sakura escutou a porta abrindo, anunciando a chegada de  Itachi , que entrou na casa, deixando os sapatos na entrada, assim como seu casaco e seu chapéu. Depois disso, ele foi até a cozinha, onde sabia que sua mulher estaria e, assim que viu ela, lhe pegou no colo e beijou-lhe os lábios, havia sentido muita saudade da rosada.

— Isso tudo é saudade? - Perguntou a rosada, assim que fora solta pelo marido.

— Foi um mês inteiro sem te ver, não sei como consegui aguentar sem surtar. - Respondeu Itachi, já se sentando na mesa e se servindo com a comida que sabia ser maravilhosa.

— E como foi a missão?  Resolveram tudo certinho?

— Resolvemos sim, mas papai acha que na próxima teremos que te levar também, o que acha?

— Você sabe que eu adoro ir em campo, mesmo que eu seja especialista em hackear sistemas, nunca recuso uma boa briga.

— Vou falar com meu pai sobre isso e te aviso, então.

— Sem problema. - Sorriu a rosada, passando a comer junto do marido. - Seu banho já está pronto, então quando terminar aqui é só ir lá e se divertir, coloquei aquele sal de banho que você gosta.

— O com o seu cheiro?

— Ele mesmo.

— Ótimo! - Sorriu animado, amava chegar em casa e ver o quanto sua mulher se esforçava para lhe ajudar depois de uma missão, principalmente quando chegava muito machucado.

— Depois que tomar banho, me chama que eu vou tratar dos seus ferimentos, por que você sempre chega todo ferrado. - Brincou, rindo da cara feia que o moreno fizera em sua direção.

— Minha própria mulher me gozando, dá pra acreditar?

— Talvez se você mais atento e não deixasse os outros te acertarem eu não teria que fazer piada com você. - Respondeu Sakura. - Talvez quando eu estiver lá você fique bem, meu amorzinho, deixa que sua mulher te protege.

— Eu vou é tomar banho que eu ganho mais.

Com isso, ele deixou o prato que usara na pia e fora tomar o banho, do jeito que Sakura havia lhe mandado, já que todos sabiam quem realmente era o chefe daquela casa, e não era ele.

Sozinha na cozinha, Sakura lavou as louças e foi preparar o kit de primeiros socorros que sempre ficava posicionado nos armários da cozinha; pegou tudo o que provavelmente iria precisar e foi para o banheiro, onde encontrou  Itachi cochilando dentro da banheira, todo ensaboado e com os  cabelos molhados.

—  Itachi , acorda, precisamos cuidar dos machucados e depois você pode dormir lá na cama. - Chamou a rosada, vendo os olhos de seu marido se abrindo e ele sorrindo para si. - Vamos lá.

Ela ajudou o homem a sair da banheira e deixo-o se secar sozinho, enquanto tirava as coisas da caixinha de primeiros socorros e colocava na pia;  Itachi se sentou no vaso, vendo a rosada passar pomada em seus ferimentos mais superficiais e, por sorte, daquela vez ele não tinha nenhum ferimento de bala ou de espada, então aquele processo fora mais rápido do que os das outras vezes.

— Dessa vez você se cuidou mais, parabéns. - Brincou novamente, vendo a cara emburrada do moreno.

— Pronto?

— Sim, pode ir colocar seu pijama e deitar na cama. Quer mais alguma coisa?

— Só você lá na cama comigo, pode ser?

— Pode sim, só me deixa terminar de arrumar tudo, okay?

— Estarei te esperando.

Enquanto Sakura arrumava tudo lá no banheiro,  Itachi foi para o quarto se preparar para dormir, pensando no quanto era sortudo por ter encontrado uma mulher forte e compreensiva como a rosada. Ele se lembrava de como era chegar em casa e não ter ninguém lhe esperando, comia qualquer coisa que tinha na geladeira e cuidava de seus machucados como podia, deixando aqueles que não alcançava sem nenhum tipo de tratamento, por isso seu corpo era cheio de cicatrizes.

Quando conheceu Sakura, jurava que ela gostava de seu irmão mais novo e que nunca iria aceitar o que eles faziam da vida, afinal, querendo ou não, o negócio d família era mais importante do que tudo, até mesmo do que a própria família. 

Eles tinham contato com bases por todo o mundo, e não podiam deixar de sair em missão só por que seus filhos estavam doentes ou por que era aniversário de namoro ou casamento. Todos da família  Uchiha sabiam disso e entendiam a importância daquilo, eles mantinham a paz do clã e da vila onde moravam fazendo todos os tipos de negociações mundiais.

Mas Sakura aceitou de boa o que eles faziam e, no final, se declarara para  Itachi , que se surpreendeu ao ser alvo da afeição de uma mulher tão delicada e bonita. Não demorou muito para os dois começarem a namorar e, depois de cinco anos juntos, eles se casaram em uma cerimônia linda que, com muita preparação, não  coincidiu com a missão de nenhum membro da família, ou seja, todos estavam lá.

Itachi não podia pedir mais nada, estando mais feliz do que jamais fora em toda sua vida; chegar em casa e ver Sakura fazendo qualquer coisa, fazia seu dia ficar mais alegre. 

Eles acordavam juntos e tomavam café da manhã, a rosada saía antes e ia para seu trabalho de “fachada” como secretária se  Sasuke na empresa, enquanto isso,  Itachi terminava de arrumar a casa e ia para a empresa, onde atuava como advogado.

Já deitado na cama, o homem fez uma oração e agradeceu à Deus por tudo de bom que tinha, além de pedir proteção em suas próximas missões. Virou para o lado e viu Sakura vindo, já de pijama, deitar ao seu lado na cama enorme, levantou o cobertor para que ela entrasse junto de si e, quando estavam quentinhos, se abraçaram e adormeceram.


End file.
